Naughty Sketchbook Fantasies
by Jo Bucks
Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook with pictures of her and Rachel doing naughty things. Rachel finds it and reads it... sexytimes/smut ensues.
1. Piano

**Sketchbook Fantasy**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic. Ever. Read and review. This is part one (AKA fantasy number one).

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

I was busy talking with Santana about the latest Glee assignment when I saw Rachel at her locker. She was wearing one of those short skirts that showed off her long, tan legs.

_God. How can someone so short have such long, beautiful legs? They're so shapely. If she works that hard on getting shapely legs, I wonder what the rest of her body looks like. Especially her stomach. I bet her stomach is glorious and her skin probably tastes like-  
><em>  
>"Fabray? The bell rang. Let's go."<p>

We entered the choir room and sat in the back next to Brittany. As usual Mr. Schuester was late, so we had a few minutes to kill. Rachel walked in and strutted to a seat in the middle and plopped down. As Santana and Brittany were talking, I was busy boring a hole in Rachel's head with my eyes.

Mr. Schuester finally walked in and started the lesson. As usual, I ignored everything he had to say and doodled in my sketchbook. This sketchbook goes everywhere with me. I couldn't afford to have anyone see what lies inside.

This is a special sketchbook. This is my Rachel Berry sketchbook. After I left Cheerios, Rachel and I became civil towards one another. Then I found myself noticing little things about her. How her eyes sparkle and light up when she's happy, or how she walks with a spring in her step after singing. I guess it's safe to say I have a little crush on Rachel.

Inside the sketchbook, there are sketches of Rachel singing, smiling, and just being beautiful. And of course the sexual fantasies I had drawn. There are pictures of me handcuffed to the bed and her dominating me, her shoved against a wall as I take her from behind and a lot of piano sex. A lot.

I was in the middle of drawing her sleeping when I heard her voice. I looked up and saw her singing in front of the class.

_I don't even care what song this is, I just love seeing her sing. She's so sexy._

I was staring at her so intensely; I might as well have been eye fucking her. I felt a familiar tingling in between my legs and shifted my weight around, trying to put pressure on my core. No such luck. She finished her song and I was hot.

_I have to get out of here. Maybe take a cold shower._

As soon as glee finished up, I grabbed my bag and ran out. I was halfway to my car when I realized I forgot my sketchbook. I ran back to the choir room as quickly as I could. I stormed through the door to see the room empty, save for Rachel. She was currently sitting on the floor, looking through my sketchbook.

I slowly made my way to Rachel and said, "Rachel, I can explain. Those are just-"

"Why did you draw these?" she said, effectively cutting me off.

I couldn't tell if she was upset or not, so I softly whispered, "Those are just some fantasies. Nothing I expect to happen."

"What about the… non sexual ones. Is that how you see me? I look... beautiful."

She was staring intently at me, and I was beginning to feel warm. I opened my mouth, but not knowing what to say, closed it.

"Look, Rachel. Despite what I told you for _years_, you are incredibly beautiful. You don't have man hands, and you don't look like a drag queen. If you're going to out me, please just know that I'm sorry. . I... I'm really, really sorry. Could I please have my sketchbook back?" I said, not able to look her in the eye.

I reached for my book, but she held it away from me as she said, "Not so fast."

With that, she leaned in and our lips met. Shocked, I pulled away, only to look at her and then crash our lips back together. The kiss was slow and sensual. She traced her tongue along my bottom lip as I brought my hand down to rest on her hips. I allowed her tongue entry to my mouth as I sucked on it. She dropped the book on the ground as our kiss became more passionate. Her arm found its way around my neck as our tongues battled for dominance. Suddenly, the need for air became overwhelming, so we pulled apart.

We stared at each other as we panted.

When we could breathe normally again, Rachel said "What do you say we get out of here and fulfill some fantasies?"

_Holy shit._

I smiled, grabbed her hand and my sketchbook and led her to my car.

"My place or yours?"

"Mine. My dads' won't be home."

I grinned and started the car as she started tracing patterns on my thigh. I gasped and looked at her. She had a smirk on her face.  
><em>What a vixen.<em>

She started trailing her hand up my thigh, but she never went near my panties once. By the time we got to her house, I was sopping wet.

As soon as we were inside the house, we attacked one another. We somehow got upstairs and into her room in between our kisses. She pushed me onto the bed and I took a moment to look around. Her room was not pink. It was a light gray, and pictures of family and glee club adorned her walls.

As I observed, Rachel said in a sultry voice, "Which fantasy would you like to fulfill right now? I've been through the entire book."

"Where's the nearest piano?"

She grinned a Rachel Berry smile as she took my hand in hers. She brought us to a room with grand piano. We sat down on the piano bench, and she dove in for another kiss. It was a hungry kiss, filled with desire. I latched my lips onto her neck, and licked it. Her skin tasted amazing. She broke the kiss briefly so we could take off our tops. My tongue returned to her neck as she palmed my breasts. She brought my mouth back up to hers and we kissed for a while longer.

She reached behind me and took off my bra with ease and started touching my breasts again. It felt so damn good. Then her lips were on my left nipple, sucking and swirling it like a lollipop until it got hard. She did the same to the other, and I moaned as it got hard also.

In a ragged voice I said, "Too many clothes."

With that, we took off each other's clothes. I stared at her now naked body.

"You're so fucking beautiful," I said to her, lust in both my voice and her eyes.

I captured her mouth with mine once again and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

_Those sexy legs are wrapped around my body._

I picked her up and placed her on top of the piano. With our lips still connected, I brought my hand down to core and massaged it.

"You're so wet, baby."

She just whimpered. I slowly kissed my way down her neck, past her beautiful breasts, and kept them on her stomach. Her stomach was just as toned as I thought it would be. I licked her stomach, and felt as her muscles twitched underneath my touch. I finally made my way down to a patch of brown curls. Her pussy was glistening and ready. I couldn't wait anymore, so licked up through her folds. I licked around her folds, purposely missing her erect clit.

After a bit of teasing, I asked, "Have you done this before, Rachel?"

"I've done this to myself before, but not with another person. I want you to do it."

With that, I slowly slipped a finger into her core and watched her throw her head back on the piano in ecstasy. I pumped one finger in and out of her pussy, while licking her folds.

"Oooh. More Quinn, please."

I slipped another finger in, and pumped it in and out of her pussy. She reached down and took my lips with hers. She was sucking on my tongue as my fingers went in and out of her. I added another finger and she bit down on my lip as three fingers were penetrating her soaking pussy. I decided she had had enough teasing, so with my other hand I flicked her clit.

That was enough to bring her over the edge.

I pumped in and out of her as she screamed, "QUINN! Oh my god! Oh! OH!"

Once she came down from her high, I took my fingers out of her pussy and licked them clean. She kissed me, tasting her juices.

"Quinn, that was amazing. I want to make it up to you."

I giggled and said, "Another time. This fantasy was about me pleasuring _you_."

She smiled and I felt warm inside. We collected our clothes and went back to her room to cuddle in her bed.

**End of part one.**


	2. Orgasm Denial

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Two<strong>

**Orgasm Denial**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

We had been cuddling naked for about an hour. My back was to Rachel's front, and she had her arms around my stomach. Her nipples were still rock hard as they pressed into my back, and I was feeling aroused again. She moved her leg up, and her knee came into contact with my wet core, send a jolt of pleasure through me as I moaned.

I guess she realized I was ready to go again, because she started kissing my neck, caressing my abdomen as she did so. I let out a shiver, and turned around to pull her in for a hungry kiss. She trailed her fingers down the sides of my body, caressing every curve. Her fingers reached down to pinch my clit, and I bit her lip in pleasure. She moved her lips down to my core, and not wanting to waste a moment plunged her tongue right in.

"God! Please!" I managed to cry out.

Her tongue was licking around my clit, purposely avoiding it. I reached down and entangled my fingers in her silky hair, trying to direct her tongue to the bundle of nerves that she was avoiding.

She pulled away and said, "No. My way or we stop."

I slowly extracted my fingers from her hair, not wanting any of this to stop. She resumed her actions from before, sucking on my clit. She then licked the sides of my dripping folds.

She stared into my eyes as she said, "Baby, you're so wet. All for me."

With that she slowly inserted a single finger up to her first knuckle.

"Tell me what you want," she demanded.

"God, Rachel! I want you to fuck me! I want to come around your fucking fingers," I said to her in a ragged voice.

That was all the encouragement she needed. She pushed the rest of her finger all the way in, and set a fast pace. She easily slipped two more fingers into my pulsing core and began pump into me. The walls of my pussy were gripping onto her fingers, and she could to tell I was close.

"Rachel, I'm so fucking close!"

She then slowed down her pace, and took out one finger. I looked at her, slightly annoyed and desperate.

"Not until I say you can," she said in a commanding voice.

I let out a small whimper, and she took the hint adding her third finger back in. As she slowly moved in and out of me, she peppered kisses in between my thighs and around my clit. She picked up her pace again and I knew I was going to cum. I was almost there when she pulled out her fingers again. At this point, I felt like crying. With a sly look on her face, she licked her way up my body, leaning towards my face.

She whispered into my ear, "You have my permission to cum this time. You better scream my name."

She plunged three fingers back into my pussy, mercilessly pounding into me. It didn't take long for me to cum, and when I did, it lasted for what felt like minutes. When I could breathe normally, she pulled her fingers out of me and observed my swollen pussy. The juices were dripping down my legs and on to her comforter. She took a swipe with her tongue and came up for a kiss.

I tasted my juices on her tongue, and I tasted sweet, like peaches. I suddenly grabbed her hands, put them above her head and flipped her onto her back. I straddled her stomach, and ground my core onto her. My pussy juices were all over her stomach and as I briefly came into contact with her clit, she gasped.

"My turn."


	3. Against The Wall

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Three<strong>

**Against The Wall**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Recap: I suddenly grabbed her hands, put them above her head and flipped her onto her back. I straddled her stomach, and ground my core onto her. My pussy juices were all over her stomach and as I briefly came into contact with her clit, she gasped.

"My turn."

I took her left breast in my hand and started kneading and rubbing it. While doing that, I took her right nipple in my mouth, and sucked on it. Her hips were trying to buck up, but my body was keeping her down. She let out a desperate cry as I bit down on her stiff bud. After a while, I switched to sucking on her left tit, and she hadn't stopped moaning once.

I knew by now she was so wet that her pussy juice was dripping on the bed. I roughly picked her up and shoved her face first against a wall. I let my fingers trail through her folds and then quickly shoved three fingers into her sopping pussy. She gasped sharply as I aggressively began to push in and out of her cunt. I didn't want her to cum too quickly, so I took a finger out, but kept my pace.

"You look and sound so fucking sexy right now," I whispered into her ear.

With her forehead pressed against the wall, she could only get out a couple of moans. I got the message loud and clear. I decided it was time to let her cum as I shoved my third finger back into her pussy. I pumped into her as deep and as harshly as I could, and within seconds I had her cumming on my fingers. As soon as she caught her breath, I pulled my fingers out. Her juices were dripping all the way down her sexy legs, and were close to ruining her carpet.

I leaned down on my hands and knees and licked the cum from her left ankle all the way up to core. I gave her clit a flick before doing the same to her right leg.

She turned around and said, "You are pretty amazing, Quinn."

I grinned and said, "Well, we couldn't ruin your beautiful carpet, could we?"


	4. Toys The Double Kind

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Four<strong>

**Toys – The Double Ended Kind**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

I will not be able to update for a while (a couple of days), so I wrote and updated twice in the same day. Also, I was asked by**snakeyninja**, I used toys. If you have any recommendations or ideas, feel free to tell me. Now to the smut.

It had been five days since Rachel and I had fulfilled my latest fantasy. Things between us were going great, if not amazing. The first thing I did after the weekend was put a slushy ban on Rachel. No more slushies for my girl. I also started driving her to and from classes.

I was currently on my way to talk to Santana and Brittany. I decided I should tell my two best friends about my feelings for Rachel.

As I approached them, I said, "Santana, Brittany. I need to tell you something."

This got their attention as they turned their undivided attention to me.

"You're not preggers again, are you? I can't handle your raging hormones again!" said Santana in an exasperated tone.

"No! Nothing as serious as that. Sort of. I kind of did it with someone the other day. Someone I really like." I said, nervously.

They exchanged looks, and Brittany piped in, saying, "Yay! Quinn and Rachel had sexytimes."

I just stared at the two confused. Brittany was clapping her hands excitedly while Santana had a smirk on her face.

"How did you-"

Santana cut me off, saying, "Please Q. You think we don't see the way you stare at the hobbit, but you basically eye fucking her every time she walks by. I don't blame you. If you look past the hideous wardrobe, Berry's hot. Either way, we're happy for you. You finally unpressed your lemon."

I smiled a smile that rivaled Rachel's, and I just pulled them in for a hug. I was so relieved that that was over.

As I pulled back from the hug I said to Santana, "By the way S, you better lay off the nicknames. Berry or Rachel."

With that, I walked away as the bell rang.

****  
>I was extremely nervous right now. I had invited Rachel over to my house later tonight, hoping that we could satisfy another fantasy. She was coming over at six, and right after dropping her off at her house, I had gotten a few things for later tonight.<p>

I looked at the clock on my wall. It was 5:55, and knowing Rachel, she would be early. Coincidentally, the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Rachel was there, smiling. I looked her up and down, and she looked _hot_. She was wearing an emerald green dress that cut off at her halfway down her thigh, and she had sexy heels on her feet. I smiled as I let her in.

"Hey Rach! You look beautiful. My parents are out for the next three days. They're visiting family in Canada. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

She let out a sexy smirk and said, "I can think of something I want to eat _and _drink. I'll give you a hint. It tastes a little like peaches."

_Oh god. She's so sexy. And she wants to eat me. Aw man! My panties are ruined._

I took her hand in mine, and we walked to my bedroom. I took out the sketchbook and flipped through the pages while she sat on my bed. Once I found the sketch, I joined her on the bed.

I looked at her and said in a nervous voice, "I was thinking we could do another sketch today. Preferably this one."

I showed her the sketch and watched for her reaction. Her breathing slowed as she took the book from me. She had a look in her eyes that looked like lust.

The picture depicts Rachel and I facing one another with our legs spread wide. It would look like scissoring if there wasn't a double ended dildo buried inside each of us. Rachel had her head thrown back in ecstasy, and I was hungrily staring at her.

"Do you have the equipment?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Err…yeah. I picked it up today after school. I wasn't sure if you wanted to-"

Before I could finish my story, Rachel's lips were pressed against mine. For the second time today, I was cut off. She began to put more and more pressure on my lips, and I opened my mouth. She hastily stuck her tongue in my mouth and we began the familiar routine.

She peeled off my cardigan and shirt, along with my bra, throwing it on the floor. She sucked my neck, claiming me with the hickeys that were sure to appear the next day. She licked and nipped her way down to the valley between my breasts. She got to work right away, roughly biting my stiff bud, then licking it to soothe the pain. She alternated between the two.

In uneven breaths, I said, "Too many clothes!"

She smiled as I basically ripped off her stunning dress. She wasn't wearing any panties.

I smirked as I said, "Did you come here expecting this?"

She looked sheepish as she nodded.

I was going to take off her heels, but she said, "No. Don't. I want them on."

Our lips collided again, and we sucked on each other's lips and tongue.

As she kissed my jaw line, she said, "Where did you put the toy?"

I grinned and grabbed a rather large box from underneath the bed. I handed it to her so she could open it. She hurriedly took the lid off and gasped. The first thing she noticed was that it was gold. Then she realized the sheer size of it. It was exactly eighteen inches, nine inches for both of us, and three inches wide. She gasped and her eyes went wide.

"This is huge, Quinn. I…How will it fit?"

"We can take it, baby. Trust me," I said, trying to reassure her.

She looked a little more relieved at that, but then said with a smile, "It's gold."

I looked down as I said, "I, uh, you like gold stars…"

I raised my head and saw her staring intensely at me.

"I love it."

With that, she tore off my skirt and then my panties. She held them in her hands as she sniffed.

"Oh god, Quinn. Your scent drives me wild!"

My core was drench now. She took the dildo in her hand, feeling it. Then, without any warning, shoved it in her soaking pussy.

"Oh my god! I feel so full," she cried out.

My eyes were bulging. She sat down with her legs wide, the toy buried inside her.

"What are you waiting for? Get over here and shove the meat into your pussy like a good girl!"

No more words of encouragement were necessary. I sat in front of her with my legs spread. She grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. My core was aligned with the fake dick. With her hands still on my hips, she pushed me towards her, impaling me onto the cock. I shouted loudly, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

As I got used to it though, my muscles relaxed, and I look at Rachel to see her humping against the toy. This dildo was so big. There was absolutely no space left inside my pussy. I felt my pussy was stretched beyond its limits, and it felt wonderful.

I began to mirror Rachel's movements, slowly moving my body away from the invading object, and then quickly ramming it all back in. Rachel had set up a quick pace by now, and as she pulled it out, I shoved the Rachel's dick inside me. That's what I referred to it as. Rachel's dick, cock, meat, whatever.

My pussy walls were clenching onto her cock, and I look at her to see her head thrown back, breathe coming in shallow pants. She was close. As I stared at her, I began to cum.

"Oh yes! Rachel! Shove your cock inside me. God, yes!"

As I said that, we both came. After our breathing became normal again, she grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. The cock was still inside us, so when we leaned forward to kiss, it filled us more. After out passionate kiss, we leaned back and she slowly took herself off the dildo, and then I did. It was slick.

She looked into my eyes and then took the half that had been inside me into her mouth. My mouth was gaping. She straightened it out, and shoved the other end into my open mouth. We sucked on it, tasting each other. Rachel tasted amazing. While I tasted like peaches, Rachel tasted like strawberries.

_God, I love berries._

Once the cock had been sucked clean, we lay next to each other on the bed, with her spooning me from behind.

She leaned over my shoulder and whispered, "You referred to the dildo as my cock. Next time, that's what you're going to get." 


	5. Bathroom Strap On

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Five<strong>

**Bathroom Strap On**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

She leaned over my shoulder and whispered, "You referred to the dildo as my cock. Next time, that's what you're going to get."

The bell had just rung for third period, and I was running late. As I was rushing to Science, an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into a room.

"What the hell?" I said, looking to see who was responsible for this.

I turned and saw Rachel smirking. She had pulled us into the washroom. She walked over to the door and locked it.

"I thought you and I could have a little fun."

She pulled down her pants and I gasped. She was wearing a purple dildo around her waist, and it was _huge. _Bigger than the nine inches I had taken the other day, and after that, I walked funny the next day.

She saw how I widened my eyes and said, "It's ten inches long, and three inches wide, and it's got something for me too. Baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard. You're going to take _all _of it."

She then pushed me down to my knees and said, "Suck it."

I looked up at her, and she had a lust filled gaze. I took the tip in my mouth and swirled it like a lollipop. That must not have been doing it for her because she grasped my head and shoved the cock down my throat.

I instantly got wet. I loved when Rachel got rough. I pumped the lower half with my hand as I took the other half with my mouth. I had been doing this for several minutes now, and Rachel was looking at me with hooded eyes.

"Stop. Take off your clothes," she said.

I was so horny, it took me all of fifteen seconds to complete her demands. She had taken the time to take off the rest of her clothes in the meantime. She picked me up and I wrapped my legs around her strong thighs.

_For someone so tiny, she sure is strong. It's so fucking sexy._

She sat me down on the sink countertop and kissed me hard. As our tongues met, she aligned my core with her new appendage. She pushed in all ten inches so quickly, I bit down on her tongue and tasted blood.

"Oh baby. You're so tight! I need to fuck you more. Maybe multiple times a day!"

She pumped in and out of my pussy so quickly, I didn't have time to adjust. The pain and pleasure felt so good though. I threaded my hand into her gorgeous head of hair and pushed her lips onto mine.

As she thrusted in and out of my throbbing core, I knew we were both close, and within a few moments, we both came.

"Fuck, Rachel! Oh god! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

She kept thrusting into me, riding out both of our orgasms. The whole time she was cumming, she stared into my eyes. She pulled out of my now swollen and red pussy. It took me about five minutes before I could move again.

She helped me down and took the strap on off. She held it in between us and licked one side of it. I took the hint and licked the other side. Our lips met around the cock and after we sucked the dick clean, we kissed. She knew how much I loved tasting my juices on her lips.

She strapped the dick on and pulled her pants on.

"I told you that you would take it," she said with a smirk.

I smiled at her as I said, "Rachel. I know what I want us to do next time."

She look at me with a curious look, and said, "You're going to dominate me."


	6. Inside The Club

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Six<strong>

**Inside The Club**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Recap: I smiled at her as I said, "Rachel. I know what I want us to do next time."

She looked at me with a curious look, and I said, "You're going to dominate me."

She looked at me with a nervous expression and said, "Quinn, I think we should definitely do that, but I kind of have something else I want to do first."

"Oh gosh, Rachel. I'm so sorry. I've been deciding all the positions, and I didn't even think about what you wanted. Of course we'll do what you want. What is it you want to do anyways?"

She had a sly look on her face as she said, "You'll see."

****  
>"Rachel, out of all places we could have gone tonight, why did you pick <em>this <em>club?"

"Quinn Fabray, do not question my judgment. I assure you that we will have a great time tonight," she said as she flashed a very Berry smile.

I sighed and followed her inside. The club was dark inside, and music was pulsing loudly over the speakers. There were a lot of sweaty dancers getting down and dirty on the dance floor. I hoped Rachel and I were one of them.

Speaking of Rachel, she looked incredibly sexy tonight. She was wearing a strapless dress that ended just above her knee. Her hair was spilling over her shoulders in loose waves.

_Oh god. So sexy._

I had put a lot of consideration into my outfit too. I was wearing a short, dark green dress, and my hair was put up in a half bun. I thought I looked pretty hot.

We walked to the bar and ordered shots using the fake ID's Puck had gotten us. We sat down while waiting for our drinks.

"So, Rachel. What do you have planned for tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin it for you."

As she said that, our drinks arrived. We thanked the bartender and took our shots. The strong liquor burned my throat going down, and I started coughing after. Rachel however, seemed to be a pro at this. She took it all as if it were water.

I raised my eyebrow at her, asking for an explanation.

"Let's just say I had a good experience at summer camp this year."

I giggled, and she took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. The air was muggy, and the space minimal. I was okay with that though, because that meant I got to be closer to Rachel. She started us off by rubbing her sexy ass on my crotch. She shook her ass like nobody's business!

I grabbed onto her sexy bottom and took her lead. By the time the song had ended, we had both worked up a sweat. As the song changed, we switched positions. My booty shaking wasn't as perfect as Rachel's, but it was decent.

We went along with it for a bit, and her hands were slowly making their way down to the inside of my thighs. I was starting to get turned on. Her fingers moved up and were met by the dampness of my panties. I was so wet for her. She moved the panties out of the way, and traced her fingers around my folds.

I turned my head back and said, "Rach. We're inside a club! Anybody could see."

She just leaned forward to give me a quick peck on the lips and then said, "It's packed inside here. No one will be paying attention to us."

As if to relieve my worries, she plunged three fingers into my sopping wet pussy. I was trying my best to muffle my moans. She set a quick pace, and I was biting on my tongue to keep myself quiet. A couple to our right bumped into us, and her thumb hit my clit, making me let out a loud moan.

Her hand stilled inside my pussy, as she said, "You're going to have to be quiet if you want this to continue. Do you understand?"  
>I slowly nodded, and she went back to her pace. Her hand was pumping inside my drenched pussy, and I knew I was going to cum.<p>

"Rachel, baby. I'm going to-"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence because I started to cum, and hard. Rachel was pumping deeply inside me, and my pussy walls were gripping her fingers. By the time I finished, I was slick, and Rachel was holding me up.

She leaned forward and said, "How was that?"

"That was… Oh god. Amazing."

She held her fingers to my mouth and I sucked them the way my pussy walls clenched her fingers; tightly. I felt pussy juice dripping down my legs, and she must have known.

"You're going to let yourself drip like that all night. "

I just smiled at her as I struggled to hold myself up. I couldn't believe we had done that in such a public place.

_Thank God it was with Rachel._

After that, we danced the night away. 


	7. The Pool

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Seven<strong>

**The Pool**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Rachel and I were lazing around my backyard. I had invited her over for a swim in my pool, and about five minutes ago, I had gotten us drinks.

It was getting a little awkward, so I stood up and said, "Alright! I'm getting in the pool. Care to join me?"

She nodded and pulled off her top, revealing her green string bikini underneath. I tried my best not to gawk. I followed suit and then stripped off my jeans. We were both half naked, and I was feeling a little wet.

_God, Fabray. You're not even in the pool and you're already wet. Good thing bikinis are absorbent. _

I could feel her gaze on my stomach, and so feeling self conscious, I jumped into the pool. I swam to the surface and saw that she was also in the water. She swam closer to me, and I felt her hand on my taut stomach.

"I love your abs, Quinn. Your stomach is so sexy. I wish I had a stomach like yours," she said.

Her hand moved over my stomach, and the muscles were twitching under her touch. She started moving her hand south, and I was feeling extremely horny. It's a good thing we were in the shallow water because I would've drowned if we weren't.

She slid my bottoms down and kisses me. My hands were all over her body, and my lips all over hers. As the kiss deepened, I took off her top and bottom. In the same time, she had somehow managed to take my top off.

I kneaded her left tit with one hand, and plunged three fingers into her hot core. The water made us weightless, so I picked her up with no strain. She wrapped her legs around my waist and as we were twirling around, my other hand was pumping into her.

I knew she was close because she was moaning nonstop. Her hand gripped onto my fingers, and the water was getting sucked into her pussy. I guess it felt good because she came, all without me having to touch her clit.

"Oh, Quinn! Oooh. Don't stop."

She came so hard, all over my fingers. I gave her a light peck on the lips and left her to recover. I was doing pirouettes in the water when she came up behind me and stuck two fingers inside me. The shock of being so surprised was making me extremely wet all over again.

_God, Fabray. You're like a horny boy!_

I turned to face her with her fingers still inside me. She began pumping her fingers into me. Everytime she pulled out, water gushed into my pussy and it made me feel so full. I gasped when she stuck another finger inside me.

"Quinn, do you remember that picture of me fisting you? That's happening now," she said, looking into my eyes.

I just nodded as she pounded into my pussy.

"You can add another, "I let out.

As soon as I said that, she jammed her pinky inside me, and her thumb followed soon after. I was so wet that it didn't hurt at all. I felt so filled. She clenched her hand into a fist inside my swollen pussy.

I let out a moan and then said, "Oh God! I feel so fucking full, Rachel!"

She jammed her fist deeper inside me. She was so deep inside me that when I looked down, I saw that the top quarter of her fist was also inside me. It was like having a five inch cock inside my gushing pussy. She unclenched her hand and moved it to the shape of a duck's bill, with the tops of her thumb meeting the tops of her other fingers.

She used her other hand to rotate my clit, and as she was widening her fingers, she flicked my clit in just the right way, making me cum all over her fingers.

"Rachel, baby! It feels so good! Oh! I love you!"

With that, I finished cumming. It was a good thing we were in water, because it would take a hose to wash off my slickness from her hand.

We stepped out of the pool and dried off. I sat next to her and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

She was looking at me intently, so I said, "Did I do something wrong, Rachel? You have this look on your face…"

"You said you loved me when you were cumming on my hand. You did everything _right_."

I gave her a smile, one that matched the one on her face.

I looked at her and said, "I really do love you."

She leaned forward and said, "I love you too."


	8. Foursome

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Eight<strong>

**Foursome**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.  
><strong>_  
><em>It had been a week since Rachel and I declared our love for each other, and things between us couldn't be better. The day after, we came out as a couple to all of the school. I was so nervous, but Rachel kept a cool head. She calmed me through the whole process.

As we walked down the hall, hand in hand, we watched as everyone stared. I saw Karofsky with a slushy in hand as he came up to us. As he came closer, I used my signature icy glare on him. He backed off and went the other way. I knew he would most likely try to slushy Rachel later, so I cornered him in third period.

"Listen up, Karofsky. You better keep that slushy out of my girl's face, and any other person who just so happens to have feelings for the same gender. If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I'll make you wish your whale of a mother had never had you. Got it?" I said with a snarl.

He looked like a little boy who just peed his pants. He just nodded and ran away. I felt my face move up in a satisfied smirk.

****

A few days after, Brittany and Santana also came out. I was so happy for them. Since then, the four of us have become closer. Santana accepts Rachel, even if she still gets a little annoyed with her sometimes, and Brittany couldn't be happier. We had made plans to hang out at Brittany's house after school.

****

When school ended, I got my stuff and went to Rachel's locker. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist, giving her a small peck on her cheek. She turned around and smiled widely.

"You ready to leave?" I asked.

She nodded as she shut her locker. We made our way to my car and got in.

We were almost there when she said, "Quinn. You are an amazing person. I love you so much."

I turned my head and replied with, "Rachel baby, I love you more than anything on this world."

I turned my head back to the road and grabbed her hand with one of mine.

****

Once we got there, we rang the doorbell. No one answered, so I tried the doorknob. It was open.

"Brittany? Santana? You guys here?" I called out.

There was no answer, so I grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her up the stairs to Brittany's room. I quickly opened the door, and was shocked to see the two naked. Santana was on Brittany's lap, and Brittany had two fingers in the smaller girl's pussy. From the looks of it, Santana was cumming.

"Brittany! Oh god! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

We watched as Santana finished her orgasm. Rachel and I just stood there frozen for a few minutes, and it seems they hadn't noticed us. Finally, Rachel cleared her throat, getting their attention. Their heads snapped towards us, and the sudden movement pushed their breasts closer to one another's. I was feeling really horny. Santana was the first to speak.

"How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough," Rachel replied.

As she finished saying that, she kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

After breaking it off, she whispered to me, "Would you be okay with completing your foursome fantasy with them?"

I nodded. That was all she needed. She walked up to Santana, kneeled down, and planted a big kiss on her lips.

_There's no way Santana will be able to resist that. _

Santana, who was still on Brittany's lap, returned the kiss anxiously. Brittany was eagerly watching the exchange happening right in front of her. Rachel broke the kiss soon after. She walked back up to me and held my hand.

"Quinn and I have a proposition for you two. We want a foursome," she said rather bluntly.

Santana and Brittany whispered to each other before Santana said, "You're hot, Berry. Let's gets our mack on."

She got off Brittany's lap and came over to me. She took my face in her hands and kissed me hard. Her lips were soft and talented. Brittany walked up to Rachel and took her to the bed. They began kissing. Santana was rough with me, and I liked it. I took her tongue with mine and sucked. She moaned into my mouth, and I broke off the kiss, biting her lip in the process.

"Damn, Fabray. You're a hell of a kisser."

From the bed I heard Rachel say, "And don't you forget it!"

I chuckled as we made our way over to the other couple. I began taking my clothes off, and when I looked at Rachel, I saw her clothes were already off. Brittany and Rachel were sitting on the bed.

"So, uh, how do you want to do this?" I asked nervously.

Brittany leaned forward and took my lips with hers.

_I guess I got my answer_.

Brittany's lips tasted like cherry Chap Stick. Her kisses were soft and gentle. Her hands came up to my shoulders and brought me down to the bed. I let my hands roam around her body, memorizing every curve and contour of her body.

I flipped us around so I was on top. Our pussy lips met and we both moaned out. Her hands snaked down my body to my thighs.

As I gasped, she said, "San. Get Nick."

I looked to see Santana break her kiss from Rachel to get up. I gave Brittany a confused look.

"You'll see." 

Santana came back with something in her hands. She handed it off to Brittany.

"Good luck," said Santana.

Brittany showed me what was in her hands. It was ten inches of fake cock. I smirked at Brittany.

"Put it on."

I got off of her and she stood up, putting it on. I looked behind me to see Rachel three fingers deep inside Santana. My pussy flooded with wetness. I saw that Brittany was ready for me. She moved to get on top of me, but I got on top of her.

"I'm on top."

I quickly impaled my hot core onto the fake cock. I cried out as I was filled. I took a moment to adjust, and then leaned over and kissed Brittany on the lips. From behind me, I heard Santana reach her climax. I quickly set a pace, continuously shoving my pussy onto the object. Brittany was a goddess, and within a few minutes I was cumming. As I came, I screamed her name out. She came just after me.

It took me a few moments to recover, but once I did, I took myself off the cock. My slickness was all over it. I saw that Brittany was still recovering.

_Rachel is a miracle worker in bed_

Rachel was giving Santana chaste kisses. I stopped her, and took her hand. I brought her to the bed and pushed her on the bed in front of the cock. Brittany was still lying there.

I look at Rachel and said, "Suck it."

She moved forward and turned around so her pussy was on Brittany's mouth and she was staring into my eyes. She got started quickly and moaned as Brittany flicked her clit with her tongue. The whole time she was sucking Brittany off, she was staring into my eyes. After a few moments, she came undone.

I kissed her breasts and then asked Brittany, "Do you have anymore of… those?"

I was pointing at the strap on, and she nodded. She got up to get one.

I looked at Rachel and said, "Are you okay with double penetration?"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I…uh… if you're doing the back door, then yes."

I gave her a long kiss and said, "You are amazing."

Just then, Brittany came back with another strap on.

"I figured she was taking two at once, so I got a smaller one," she said as she tossed it to me.

It was about six inches long and two inches wide. I handed it to Rachel and she nodded.

Brittany gave Santana her strap on and she put it on. Santana gently took Rachel to the bed and lay down. She told Rachel to get on. Rachel faced Santana as she put the cock in her dripping pussy without a problem. I lubed up my cock and watched the show. I let them fuck for a little, and then I walked over to them. She put her legs in a splits position, and I did the same. Our cheerleading, Santana and I could do splits without a problem. Our pussies were touching, and Rachel was getting her pussy fucked. She stopped for a moment as I put the head of my cock to her ass.

She slowly pushed down, and then adjusted. She did this until the whole thing was buried inside her ass. Rachel took it out of her ass and shoved it in again. She set a fast pace. Not one to miss out on the fun, Brittany quickly sat on Santana's face. I watched as my cock disappeared inside Rachel's ass and saw how her pussy was getting pounded at the same time.

We were all moaning, but Rachel and Brittany were the loudest. The faster Rachel fucked, the harder Santana licked. My pussy lips were grinding against Santana's. We were all getting close, and finally we all exploded, yelling out each other's names.

We all stayed in the same positions for about five minutes. Rachel got off the dicks, and then Brittany got off Santana's face. I took off my strap on and we licked Santana's cock. Rachel always tastes amazing.

Rachel and I stayed the night with the two. We spent the rest of the night snuggling. 


	9. In The Car

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Nine<strong>

**In The Car**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.**

I was in the hallway putting my books away when Puck came up to me.

"Hey, sexy mama. I'm having a party Saturday. Be there. You can invite Rachel if you want," he said as he leaned against my locker.

I thought it over and said, "Okay. No wine coolers though!"

He smirked as he walked away.

*****

It was the night of the party, and I was outside Rachel's door, ready to pick her up. I had decided to go casual with a dress. I rang the doorbell and the door opened.

Rachel was standing there in a pair of skinny jeans, a low-cut top, and a pair of sexy black heels strapped to her feet. She was looking sexy. Good thing I wore panties, otherwise my wetness would be dripping down my legs.

"Hey, Rachel. You look…nice."

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Quinn. You look rather nice yourself. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, and as she walked past me to my car, I got a nice look at her ass. It was plump, and I just wanted to reach out and grab it.

_Finest ass I've ever seen.  
><em>  
>As I started the car, she leaned into me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled and started driving.<p>

We were almost halfway to Puck's house, and we were stopped at a red light. I suddenly felt Rachel's hand underneath my dress. I looked over to her, and she just smirked.

"I think you'll enjoy this."

She trailed patterns around me knee, making shapes with her finger. Her fingers went from my knee, to my inner thigh, to the inside of my panties. She took my hand in the one she wasn't using and interlocked out fingers.

The light turned green, and as I put my foot down on the gas pedal, she plunged three fingers into my sopping pussy.

"Oh my God, Rachel!"

She pumped in and out of my pussy while her thumb was stroking my clit. Each time her fingers pushed inside my slick pussy, I was sure I was going to crash the car. I knew I was cumming soon, and she knew it also. She plunged in one more time, and I came all over the seat and her fingers.

As my breathing slowed, she removed her fingers. I had lasted about five minutes. She took off her seat belt and leaned towards my sex. She cleaned up the seat with her tongue, and took a swipe through my folds with it. I moaned. We were almost at Puck's house, so I didn't have time to return the favor.

"You'll get something in return," I said as we pulled onto Puck's street.

****

We had been at Puck's place for a few hours, and I really wanted to go. All I could think of was Rachel fucking me while I was driving. It was so hot.

I found Rachel talking to Brittany and said, "We have to go. I'm driving."

She said her goodbyes and we sat in my car.

She looked at me with a concerned look on her face and said, "Is something wrong, Quinn?"

I turned to look at her and she could tell from the look of lust on my face what I wanted.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need you."

She shuddered at my words. I practically speeded to our next destination. It was on a mountain, and it overlooked the town. It was beautiful. I was going to fuck Rachel so hard here. As soon as we parked, I took her face in my hands and kissed her hard.

I got out of the car and went to her side of the car. I opened the door for her and took her to the hood of the car. I pushed her down and almost ripped her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra. I took her nipples in my mouth and bit down. She moaned in pleasure. I kissed them after, and then kissed my way down to her belly button.

"I love these jeans on you. Your ass is so beautiful."

I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her. Her panties were ruined, so I tore them off her pussy, and threw them over the mountain. I slid my tongue down the length of her pussy, and then dove right in. She always tastes great, and tonight was no different. As I was licking her soaking pussy, I had an idea.

I picked her up from the car and told her to get in the car. I took the roof down on my car and she shot a confused look at me. I took her hand in mine and I looked into her eyes. 

"Rachel, I know this one's kind of far out, but when I was drawing it in my book, I got so wet. If you don't want to, it's definitely okay."

She looked at me and gave a soft smile.

"Quinn, I'm okay with whatever it is. You should know that by now," she said with a smirk.

I smiled slightly and said, "Okay. Remember that one picture where you were in the car, and uh, were fucking my gear shift?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there, looking down and fiddling with my hands.

I didn't have the strength to look up, but when I heard her calling my name, I looked up. There she was, her pussy mounted on my gear shift.

"Oh God, Quinn. I feel so full. This was a great idea. Now come over her and touch me!"

I smiled and kissed her deeply. The gear shift was about ten inches long, and four inches wide. She slowly lifted her pussy off the stick, and wherever her pussy left, her thick wetness was. It was so hot. Once she was all the way off, she impaled herself back onto it. She was going up and down on the shift.

As we were kissing, her hands trailed down my body and she pushed her fingers into my core. Every time her pussy left the stick, my pussy was full. We had stopped kissing by now and were just moaning constantly.

When we came, it was at the same time. The stick stayed buried in her pussy and her fingers were still in mine until our breathing became normal. She took herself off the stick and I left her fingers. She licked her fingers clean. I went over to the gear shift and took it in my mouth, sucking all her juiced off.

We then kissed, sharing our juices. Peaches and strawberries are a good combination.


	10. Publicish

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Ten<strong>

**Public-ish**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.**

_Rachel Berry is going to be the death of me._

Rachel and I were sitting next to each other in the library. I was _trying_ to study for my math test, but Rachel was making that damn near impossible. She had her hand underneath my skirt, and was caressing my knee. This had been going on for about twenty minutes, and my senses were on high alert.

I looked at Rachel, and tried to warn her off, but she just shushed me with a kiss. Her hand was trailing higher up, so she was outside my damp panties. I needed Rachel to fuck my wet heat fast and deep and hard.

It's a good thing the library was deserted save for Jew-Fro because the moment she touched my bundle of nerves, I came hard. My moan was suppressed by her kiss. She kept her hand there for about a minute, and quickly shoved three fingers inside me.

This time, I had to bite my lip to keep from shouting. I looked in front of us to make sure the no one knew what was happening. I could see Santana in the distance heading towards us.

"Q, I needs your math notes."

Rachel's fingers had stilled inside me.

"Uh, sure, Santana. O-of course," I said hastily, shoving paper into her hands, trying to get her to leave.

She took the notes and leaned toward me ear and said, "I know Rachel's a good fuck, but I never thought I'd hear _stutter_."

With that, she walked away, and Rachel began mercilessly pumping into me again. I gripped the edge of the table with my hands. My pussy was squeezing Rachel's fingers inside me, trying to trap them inside. I came hard.

She pulled out of me and stuck her cum covered hand inside herself briefly before pulling out.

She stuck her fingers to my face and said, "Suck them I want you taste our mixed cum."

I shoved her fingers inside my mouth and licked them clean.

"Mmm… Berry goodness and peachy. I want more."

She looked at me with darkened eyes and said, "That can be arranged."

She got up and walked towards the door, expecting m to follow.

_Rachel Berry is definitely going to be the death of me, I know it._


	11. Vibrator

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Eleven<strong>

**Vibrator**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.**

It was Rachel's birthday, and I was on her doorstep waiting for her. I had the whole evening planned out. First we were going to her favorite vegan restaurant, and then after we would go to a play. The door opened, and I smiled at Rachel.

"Hey, baby. Happy birthday!" I said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

As I moved back, she pulled me in for a long kiss. We were so lost in each other; we didn't notice her dads standing there.

"Ahem."

We broke apart and looked around to see them staring at us.

She took my hand and said, "Come on, Quinn, I have something I want to show you before we go."

We walked upstairs to her room and I sat down on her plush bed. She went to her closet and retrieved a small box.

"Baby, I have something I want you to do for me."

She handed me the box, and I hastily ripped it open. Inside was a small looking dildo and a remote. I put the dildo in my hand and she took the remote. She pushed a button, and it started vibrating. Shocked, I dropped it.

I picked it up and said, "Do you want it now or after?"

She bit her lip in an adorable way and said, "How do you feel about during?"

It took me a moment to process what she was saying, and when I got it, I was slightly shocked.

"I, uh, okay. Let me put it in now."

I lifted my skirt up and shoved it inside me. It wasn't very long, but its girth was about three inches wide. I was about to put my panties back on but she told me not to. Instead, I put my skirt back down and stood up as she put the remote in her purse. It felt weird walking with a cock inside me, but pleasuring.

We were about five minutes from the restaurant when I felt a vibrating coming from my core. I looked over and saw Rachel staring straight ahead with a smirk on her face. It was really hard for me to focus on driving when my clit was being over stimulated. Before we had even reached the restaurant, I had cum two times all over my seat and inside my legs.

We walked inside and sat down. It took about five minutes for us to get seated. I went to her side of the table and pulled out her seat for her. She smiled at me and sat down. As I was sitting down, the cock started up again. I had to put a hand on the table to hold myself up as I sat down properly.

I was able to endure it while I picked out was I was going to eat.  
><em><br>_As I sat there trying to keep from looking suspicious, she said "So, Quinn. What are you going to be eating?"

_You_.

"I-uh. I, I think I'm…. I'm going to have the, the, pasta. Y-you?"

"I think pasta sounds lovely. I'll have the same."

With that, the waiter came around and asked for our orders.

"Quinn, be a doll and order for me?"

I could feel my walls strangling the cock inside me, trying to milk it. I was extremely wet and slippery right now, and close.

"Pasta. W-were eating PASTA!"

I screamed the last bit as I came hard. The waiter looked at me strangely as he walked away. I could feel my cum dripping down my thighs and onto the seat underneath me. She still hadn't clicked off the vibrator, and my clit was too sensitive still.

"Rachel, I can't right now. It's too sensitive!"

She leaned forward and said in a commanding voice, "Quinn Fabray. You are going to cum. More importantly, you are going to cum for _me. _It is my birthday after all."

I was close again.

"Cum for me. Do it now."

With those words, I came again. It was getting rather embarrassing, really. I was almost worse than Finn!

She switched it off, and looked at me.

"I think we should get out of here. I can think of something else I would rather be eating," she said.

I took her hand and we ran out of the restaurant, my pussy juice dripping down my legs. I booked it to her car and sped to her house. She started it up again just as we got into her room.

I took the remote from her and said, "Nuh uh. My turn."

**To be continued**


	12. Birthday Sex

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Twelve<strong>

**Birthday Sex**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.**

I took her hand and we ran out of the restaurant, my pussy juice dripping down my legs. I booked it to her car and sped to her house. She started it up again just as we got into her room.

I took the remote from her and said, "Nuh uh. My turn."

She gave a pout as I pulled down her pants. I could see a huge damp spot on her panties, and I went and gave her a kiss. She pulled away from the kiss to move her lips down to my inner thighs. Her tongue lapped up the excess pussy juice that was leaking from my swollen pussy, and came back for a kiss. Her tongue intertwined with mine, making me taste my juices.

I broke the kiss off to rid ourselves of all our clothes. I reached down in between my legs, and yanked the vibrator from inside my pussy. I pushed Rachel onto the bed with her tits up. With the vibrator and remote in hand, I trailed the vibrator around her breasts. I made figure eights on them, letting my pussy juices trail all over her stomach.

I had been avoiding her rock hard nipples, so I switched the vibrator on and placed it right on top of her stiff peaks.

"Oh my god!"

I trailed the buzzing vibrator down to her belly button and left it there. I stood up with the remote and walked away.

"When I come back, the vibrator better have not moved," I said as I left the room.

I ran down her stairs and into her kitchen. I switched off the vibrato, and from upstairs I could hear a frustrated scream. I threw open the fridge, got out a few ice cubes and put them in a cup. I was all set to go back upstairs, but after all the teasing I'd had tonight, I was going to get my revenge. I sat down and switched on the vibrator for about two minutes, then switched it on. I did this for about five times when I decided she'd had enough.

I ran upstairs and pushed the door open. Rachel was the same way as when I'd left her, but now she was extremely sweaty and frustrated.

"Quinn Fabray, I am going to get you back for this!"

I chuckled as I placed the cup of ice on the ground and said, "I'm just getting even for tonight."

I decided to get right down to business, so I took and ice cube and placed it on one of her nipples. I did this to both nipples until the cube had melted. Then I switch the vibrator back on and placed it in between her thighs. I took another ice cube and put it on her bundle of nerves and left it there to melt.

"Ugh! Quinn, more!"

With another ice cube in hand, I pushed it as far as I could inside Rachel's pussy.

"Oh, fuck!" she hissed out.

I took three more cubes of ice and shoved them inside her hot, throbbing core. I put so many ice cubes inside her, there was no more room.

"How does that feel, baby? Being full, but not able to feel it?"

"Qu-Quinn. Please, I need it-you. I n-need you t-to _fuck_ me!"

I saw her writhing like a cat in heat below me, and it was incredibly hot. I decided to take mercy on her. I picked up the vibrator from her belly button (which was very cute if I might add) and placed it inside her water filled pussy.

I sucked hard on her clit until she came.

I leaned up to give her a kiss, but she said, "Quinn, it's still on. I'm too sensitive right now. I need a break."

I smirked and pushed the vibrator in from the bottom, making sure all of it was inside her.

I watched as she came for the second time that night, screaming at the top of her lungs. This time, I took it out of her. I leaned back to admire her overused and swollen pussy. She couldn't move after having such an intense orgasm, so I lay down next to her and gave her a kiss. She was starting to fall asleep.

As her eyes fluttered she said, "Don't think you're going to get away with that. Next time, I'm in control."

**End of chapter twelve. Next chapter, Rachel dominates Quinn.**


	13. Domination

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Thirteen<strong>

**Domination**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. School is killing me.  
><strong>  
>My back was pushed against the wall and Rachel's lips were on mine. We had just come from the movies, and there was a steamy sex scene. We were both extremely turned on. So here we were, against the wall in her room. Her hands ran up my thighs, and mine were tangled in her beautiful locks. We quickly stripped each other of clothing.<p>

She put her hands on my shoulders and threw me onto the bed. I looked up at her as she growled. She held my hands above my head and dove in for another kiss. She traced my lips with her tongue, and I entangled our tongues.

She abruptly pulled away and walked towards her closet.

"Rachel, what're you doing?" I pouted.

"Close your eyes."

I slowly closed them, and felt her tie something in front of my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw nothing. My hands and feet were being tied to the legs of the bed. I was now painfully turned on and waiting for her to touch me.

After about a minute of nothing I said, "Rachel! What're you doing?"

"I'm just taking some pictures of you. You're so beautiful."

I felt my pussy lips being spread apart and I ground it against her, trying to create some friction.

She spanked my dripping sex and said, "I am the master. You do not get to dictate how I touch you."

She then slapped the inside of my thigh and said, "When you disobey me, you get punished. That was just a warning. I don't like repeating myself."

"Yes… master," I said, adding the last part on an afterthought.

Her hand was trailing along my breasts, but she never put any pressure on the hard nubs. Wherever her hand touched, her tongue followed after. She was still avoiding my nipples, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, master!"

She chuckled and stopped all contact. I whined, but stopped short as she took my left nipple in her mouth.

"Ooh!"

Her tongue swirled around it slowly, and then bit down hard. I screamed out in pleasure and pain as I came. I was panting hard as she stared down at me.

"Did my slut just cum? All from a little tit play?" she asked as she chuckled.

She licked and kissed her way down to my core. She dipped her tongue into my folds, tasting me. She came up to me and kissed me hard. I took my arousal from her tongue and tasted myself. She broke off the kiss again. Being blindfolded, I couldn't tell where she was, or what she was doing.

I felt like I was being ripped open a few second later. She had a thick cock inside my core, probably about five inches wide. The cock was so big; there was no more space inside of my overused pussy. She was pumping in and out of me with vigor, and I knew that all I needed was for her to touch me sensitive bud before I could cum.

"Baby, please!"

She stopped abruptly.

"That is not my name, and you are not in charge. You're being a _very_ bad girl. Do you want to know what happens to bad girls?"

I whimpered, frustrated because I was so close to cumming.

I felt her breath on my neck and heard her whisper, "They get punished."

She took off my restraints and my blindfold.

"Stand up against the wall facing me," she commanded.

I scrambled over to the wall quickly and got into position. I was extremely wet, and wanted to cum. She reached over inside a box on the floor and pulled out two strange contraptions.

As she walked over to me she said, "Do you know what these are, slut?"

I shook my head and said, "No master."

"They're nipple clamps. You don't get to take them off until I know you'll be an obedient little slut."

She reached over to one of my rock hard nipples and started fastening. Her hand brushed against my nipple, and I shuddered. She finally got it fastened, and I felt the pain right away. She did the same to my other nipple, and I turned me around so I was facing the wall. She then took my hands and legs, and fastened them to the sides of the door.

I couldn't see anything because I was facing the door, but I could hear her rustling around the room for something. I heard her coming towards me, and was greeted with her scent in my mouth. She had jammed her panties inside my mouth.

"That'll shut you up and give you something to chew on. Like a dog with a bone."

I was shocked to hear a crack and feel a stinging on the right side of my ass. She was spanking my ass with what I guessed to be a riding crop. I felt another stinging the other side of my ass.

"Two."

By the time she had reached twelve, I knew I was going to cum soon. The pain from the nipple clamps and the spankings combined had made my pussy juice leaking all the way down into the carpet. She knew I was going to cum soon, and made the spankings harder. I knew I wasn't allowed to cum until she said I could, but I felt like I wouldn't be able to control it if she kept this up.

She continued switching between the sides of my ass until she had reached twenty. I had managed not to cum yet.

"Has my slut learned how to be good now?"

I nodded the best I could.

"Good, because before you get to feel good, you have to make your master feel good," she said as she took off my restraints and turned me around.

She took off the clamps, but left her sopping panties inside my mouth. She took my hand and pushed me onto the bed.

"You won't need these anymore," she said, taking the panties out of my mouth.

She got onto the bed and squatted over my mouth. Her pussy juice was literally dripping into my mouth.

She sat down and said, "Lick my pussy, slut."

Eager to do so, I licked up and down her length, and then dove right in. My tongue was pumping in and out of her core. Now coated in her juices, I licked her lips and clit. I circled her clit a few times before I went back to tonguing her. Her pussy was trying to trap my tongue inside, so I knew she was close. A few moments later, she came hard. She didn't get off my face until she had fully recovered.

She went back to her box of goodies and picked up the cock she had been using before. It was still coated in my juices.

"Has my cum slut learned her lesson yet? Is she ready to be fucked good yet?"

"Yes, master!"

She got onto the bed and said, "On your hands and knees."

I did as I was told as she pushed the cock inside me once and took it out.

"Your ass is too tight. I need to fuck it more often."

With that, she stuck her cock inside my dripping pussy. It was a snug fit, seeing how the only lube she was using was my juices from before. She was fucking me roughly, drilling me hard and deep. She spanked my ass, and the pain just made my juices leak out even more.

"This ass is mine, Quinn. No one else's. Mine!"

I came hard as she sank her teeth into my ass. I came all over legs, and didn't stop cumming until after she had pulled out of me.

I was still recovering when she stood in front of me and said, "Suck it, bitch."

I didn't waste any time, and shoved her cock down my throat. I licked all my juices off and she came in for a kiss. She took the cock off without breaking contact with me. We lay down next to each other, holding the other.

"Was it too much?" she asked me worriedly.

I just started at her and asked, "How can someone go from being unbelievably sexy to downright adorable?"

I gave her a peck on her nose and said, "You were perfect."

She smiled, and we fell asleep whispering sweet nothings to each other.

**Next chapter: Berry Sunday**


	14. Very Berry Sundae

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Fourteen<strong>

**Very Berry Sundae**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.**

**I wasn't sure how to approach this, so this is my best attempt. Reviews!**

I had been preparing for this moment for about a week. Rachel and I were in my room making out. My mom was going to be gone for the weekend, meaning that Rachel was going to be my sundae. I had been planning and gathering materials and now was the time to put the work to use.

I moved my hand to cup Rachel's sexy ass and said, "Rachel, baby. I have another sketch to complete tonight."

She smiled as I walked over to my dresser and pulled my sketchbook out from a drawer. I turned to the page and reached out to hand it to her.

I watched her as she examined the drawing. Her face became flustered, and her pupils darkened and widened.

_Rachel is horny._

She stared at me, saying, "Let's do it."

I grinned like a maniac and pushed her against the wall, giving her a hard kiss.

"I'll be right back," I said as I pulled away.

I raced down the stairs, got my supplies, and was back in the room in record time. I placed the stuff down and Rachel came forward to examine. I had brought up a can of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, strawberries, cherries, and a banana.

I gave her another kiss and ripped her shirt off, growling. I pushed her onto the bed and rid her of her of the other clothing she wore. I did the same to me after. I took the can of whipped cream and made two points on her nipples, placing a cherry on each. I decided that she would need something to clench onto when she was going to cum, so I covered the banana with whipped cream and shoved it into her pussy.

"Baby! It feels so good inside me."

I took the chocolate syrup and poured it all over her tits and in her belly button. I placed the bottle down, and licked her belly button, ridding it of the syrup.

I licked all the way up to her right nipple and took the cherry in my mouth. I took it out of my mouth and held it with my fingertips by the stem. I swirled my tongue around it like a lollipop, and finally bit down on it. I did the same with the other, never breaking eye contact once. I finally took a nipple in my mouth, and as I swirled my tongue around she arched her back and moaned.

_She's so fucking sexy._

I licked until the cream was gone, and went over to give the same treatment to her other tit. I could feel her writhing beneath me, so I released her nipple with a _pop_. I got the can of whipped cream and made my way down to her wet pussy lips. I put cream on both of her lips, and right on her clit. I slowly licked up both of her lips and heard as she called out.

"God, Quinn! I need more!"

I moved upwards slightly, and sucked on her clit hard. I bit down as she came after my teasing. As she came down from her high, I reached down to take the banana out of her pussy. When I reached to take it out, it was all mush inside her pussy.

"Rachel, you came so hard! Your pussy clenched the banana so tightly that you turned it to mush. I guess I'll have to figure out a way to get it out of you," I said, smirking.

I stuck my tongue into her pussy and ate it until the entire banana was out of her. Her taste was my favorite. I got the banana and dragged it through her folds. I took a bite of it and threw my head back in ecstasy as I tasted her on the strawberry.

"Oh, baby. You taste so good. If only I could have this for every meal of every fucking day!"

She looked down at me and smirked as she said, "That can be arranged."

I decided I should be the only one enjoying this, so I dragged the half eaten strawberry and dragged it through her folds, and then mine. I then took it up to her mouth and gave it to her to eat.

She moaned as she tasted our combined juices on the strawberry.

"You like?"

"Mhmm."

I decided that things were going to slowly, so I got the can of whipped cream and brought it over.

"Do you want to cum, Rachel?"

She nodded her head furiously.

"How badly do you want to cum?"

"I want to cum so badly, it hurts! Please fuck me now, Quinn!"

Needed no other prompting, I shoved the can into her pussy. Once it hit her limits, I heard a hissing.

"O…Oh! Baby, it makes me feel s-so full!"

The thick can had released all of the remaining whipped cream into her. She was so full that whipped cream was leaking out of her. I took the can out and pushed it back, setting a pace like I would with a dildo. Rachel couldn't avoid cumming if she wanted to. She was cumming within the next minute. Before she had finished cumming, I quickly took out the can and shoved my tongue into her. I ate her out as she finished cumming. By the time she had, all the whipped cream was gone. I licked my way up her body again and kissed her on her lips.

She looked at me and said, "I love you."

**Okay, I hope it was satisfactory. Let me know how you like or don't like it in the reviews!**


	15. Pool Table

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Fifteen<strong>

**Pool Table**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.**

**Reviews!**

Rachel and I were currently hanging out it my room, flipping through my sketchbook.

"Quinn, baby. You're so talented. You make me so horny."

I looked at her and flipped to the last page in the book.

I looked at her and said, "This one."

The picture depicted me writhing on top of my pool table, the thick end of the stick halfway inside my pussy.

Rachel grabbed me by my hand dragged me down the stairs to my basement. The pool table was in the centre of the room, and she threw me against it. I smashed my lips to Rachel's, and bit down hard on her lip.

She broke apart from me and slowly kissed her way down to the top of my jean shorts. With her slender fingers, she slowly pulled down the shorts, and shortly after, my panties. I quickly got rid of the rest of my clothes and then hers. We began kissing again, and somehow, I ended up on the pool table.

She looked down at my heaving breasts and said, "Stay."

I watched as she walked to the wall where the different sized sticks were. She took the longest stick in hand and held it, as if weighing it. The stick was about twenty inches long, and six inches wide at the thickest part, and three at the thinnest.

"I think I like this one. What do you think, sweetie?"

I was extremely turned on, and said, "Just fuck me."

She smirked and got on all fours above me. She kissed the swell of my breasts, and then swirled her tongue around each of my nipples. Her breasts were pressed against me, and my pussy juice was leaking into the felt on the pool table. She turned her body around and sat on my stomach. She was facing away from me, and I couldn't see what she would do next because her body was in the way. She grinded her core onto my stomach, leaving a trail of her pussy juice.

Rachel brought the stick to my pussy and was trailing it around my dripping entrance. I couldn't tell if it was the thick end or not, but when she suddenly thrust the whole thing inside my pussy, I knew it was the thick end. Despite how wet I was, she was having difficulty getting into my pussy. She bent down and licked my clit a few times, as she slowly eased the stick inside my pussy.

The stick finally took up all the space inside my pussy, and she set a quick pace. The stick was so big, every time it was shoved back inside me I had a mini orgasm. After a few moments of euphoria, I came.

"Rachel, that was so good."

She turned around and said, "Oh, we're not done yet."

She got up as I lay on the table, stick still buried deep inside my snatch. She got another stick of the same size and sat on the other side of the table, still facing me. She stuck both ends of the stick inside her pussy, and took it out. The stick was coated in so much cum, it didn't even seem possible.

"Watching you cum with that stick inside your pussy really made me horny."

With that, she held the thick end to her puckered asshole. She slowly worked it into her ass, using only her slickness for lube. I watched as she moaned until it was all the way inside her. She had ten inches buried deep inside her ass.

She lined up the thin end to _my_ ass and slowly started to push it in. I did my best to relax until it was all in. Then Rachel stuck the thin end of the stick that was inside my pussy, and pushed it all the way inside her pussy.

What we were doing now was better than any picture I could ever draw. We both had two sticks inside us. The thick end inside my pussy, and the skinny side inside my ass. Rachel had the thin end inside her pussy and the six inch side inside her ass.

Rachel looked at me with lust filled eyes and slowly began thrusting herself onto the sticks. I did the same with mine. Once we got into a rhythm, every once in a while, our pussy lips and clits would touch, and I would shudder. With two sticks inside me, it didn't take long for us to cum.

"God, Rachel! I'm going to cum!

I looked across from me to see Rachel covered in sweat.

"M-Me too, baby."

Just then, our pussy lips and clits touched, and we came all over the sticks that were deep inside us. We leaned across and kissed each other, sticks still buried inside us.

I stared into Rachel's eyes and said, "I love you."

**Next chapter: Faberrittana again!**


	16. Double Stuffing In A Foursome

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Sixteen<strong>

**Double Stuffing In A Foursome**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.**

**Sorry for the late update. School is an ass. And it sucks.**

**Reviews!**

Rachel and I had just woken up from a post orgasm nap, and she was toying with my hair.

"Rachel, baby? I've been thinking of trying another of my drawings out."

I looked up at her face and said, "The one with Santana and Brittany… where there's two in your…"

She looked at me with recognition and said, "Of course sweetie. I think I can handle it."

**Two Days Later**

Rachel and I were in the naked and in the middle of a heated make out session when I heard the door open.I broke off our kiss and turned my head towards the door. In the doorframe stood Brittany and Santana, both with a mischievous look in their eyes.

I made a move towards the blanket to try and cover myself, but Rachel's hand grasped onto my arm, preventing me from doing so.

"Quinn, honey. Do you remember what you were saying to me the other day? About completing another fantasy?"

I nodded as she continued, "Well, I invited Santana and Brittany over so they could help. They even brought their own toys!"

She waved them over and they quickly stripped out of their clothes. Brittany immediately crushed our lips and bodies together in a tight embrace. Her tongue thrust itself into my mouth and I eagerly sucked on it.

_She tastes like cherries._

Her hands began roaming up my body, and I took the chance to look over at Rachel. Rachel was currently straddling Santana and was planting chaste kisses all over her body. I decided I wanted to get straight to the point.

"Stop. I want to get down to business."

Rachel arched an eyebrow at me and quickly got off of Santana. I pounced on her and guided us to the bed. My lips were on hers, and I could feel Brittany and Santana working their way towards us. Santana's hands were on Rachel's tits, and Brittany's were working her clit.

In a matter of seconds, Rachel had the first orgasm of the night.

"I'll go get the… equipment," Santana said.

While Rachel was recovering, Brittany had kneeled down in front of me and was currently sucking on my clit. Her tongue swiped through my folds quickly, and my knees went weak. I sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide with Brittany in between them. As she peppering kissed on my lower lips, I wrapped my legs around her head, trying to keep her there. When she thrust her tongue deep inside my pussy, I began moaning.

By now, Rachel had recovered from her orgasmic stupor and she swiftly straddled my lap. She was grinding her clit into my thigh. As she grinded, she kissed me passionately and I could tell she was close. With Brittany eating me below and Rachel making her way towards an orgasm on me, I exploded. Just after I did, Rachel came.

Santana came into the room with the dildos in hand and took in the scene before her; Brittany in between my legs, Rachel straddling me with her head on my shoulder, and me, clutching onto Rachel.

"Damn. I should've hurried," she said with a smirk.

Rachel and Brittany moved away, and on my thigh was Rachel's pussy juice. Santana handed the dildos to Brittany and kneeled in front of me. She licked up all of Rachel's nectar off my thigh, and made her way to Brittany. She kissed Brittany, sharing the taste of Rachel's honey.

Rachel and I were whimpering by now.

She cleared her throat and said, "Let's do this."

Brittany handed Rachel on the cocks and she came over to me and strapped it on me. Brittany had already done hers and made her way over to us. Rachel took her by the hand and laid her down on the bed, cock up. Facing away from Brittany, she quickly impaled herself onto the nine inch dick.

"Oooh, yeah," she let out.

Santana was rubbing Rachel's clit while the fake dick was going in and out of her wet pussy. Rachel quickly came. I let Rachel recover for a few moments before I made my way towards her.

I lined my cock up with her already filled pussy and stared into her eyes as I said, "Are you ready for this?"

She gave an eager nod. That was all the reassurance I needed. I slowly made my way into her stuffed pussy, inch by inch. Her pussy was already majorly wet from all of her orgasms, absolutely no lube was needed. In a few minutes, I had the whole nine inside her. With both Brittany and my cocks inside her, the girth of out cocks together was about seven inches.

I looked at Rachel and asked, "Ar-Are you okay, Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn. It just feels so good! Please... please..."

I smiled and started to thrust into her as she moved up and down Brittany's dick. By now, Santana was sitting on Brittany's face and was enjoying the ride of her life. Santana was clenching hard onto Brittany's tits for support.

I kissed Rachel again as I was thrusting into her. With every thrust into her hot, wet pussy, her pussy was being filled to the max.

A few thrusts later, we all came undone at the same time. Both Brittany and I had our cocks deep inside Rachel still as Santana peeled herself off of Brittany's face. I took my cock out Rachel slowly and after, Rachel got off of Brittany. Her pussy was spread wide.

The cocks were coated in thick, white cum, so Santana and Rachel dropped to their knees in front of us. The sucked them dry like they were lollipops. Santana finished first, so while Rachel was still sucking me off, Santana came up behind Rachel and swiped her tongue between her folds. Rachel gave a quick yelp, not having expected it.

Santana got to her feet and gave a sharp slap to Rachel's ass and said, "Damn, Berry. Who knew your honey pot would taste like heaven?"

I raised my eyebrow at Santana and pulled Rachel to her feet.

I possessively hugged Rachel, gave her a sloppy kiss and said, "Mine!"

Santana backed up to Brittany with her hands up.

"Cool it, Fabray. Not all of us feel the need to mark our territory."

I just smirked and pointed towards Brittany's red and swollen tits.

"Touché, Fabray. Touché."


	17. In The Supply Closet

**Sketchbook Fantasy  
>Part Seventeen<strong>

**In The Supply Closet**

**Summary: Quinn keeps a sketchbook depicting her and Rachel doing naughty things. What happens when Rachel wants to act these out?**

**I read a fanfic about Quinn keeping a sketchbook of her and Rachel doing naughty things, and so I included some of my own.******

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**If you have any requests, I'll be happy to write them.**

**I've been putting off my writing for a while because I wasn't feeling inspired and I was just incredibly busy, but in light of tonight's episode, I felt once again inspired!**

**Reviews!  
><strong>  
>The bell had just rung, and I was headed to my next class when I saw Rachel at my locker.<p>

"Hey, Rachel! How was English?" I asked with a smile.

"It was okay. I was too focused on the stickiness in my panties to focus though. You see, Quinn, I need you, and I need you _now_," she said, with a look of desire and a hint of desperation.

I stood there, my mouth agape, until she linked arms with me. I was too excited to notice where she was taking me until I heard the door click behind us.

I shook my head as I asked, "Baby, where are we?"

"In the supply closet! Karofsky slushied a group of freshmen so the bathroom won't be free. The thing is, I need you in me now. I even brought our favourite toy in my bag here!"

I watched as she took out a strap on which was about nine inches long and three inches wide. I quickly stripped off my clothes and watched her as she did the same. She handed her panties to me and I could see just how wet she really was.

I put the strap on around my waist and made sure it was secure. Rachel lunged forward, pushing me into the door, and kissed me passionately.

"Quinn, I need you. Please!"

I smiled into our kiss, and without breaking it, I quickly turned us around so that she was now against the door. With a quick thrust, I shoved the whole thing inside her sopping pussy.

"Oh god, Quinn!"

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I watched as she bounced frantically up and down on my dick like a jackhammer. I took a dusky nipple in my mouth and swirled around it with my tongue, listening as she let out a long moan. It wasn't long before she came all over my cock.

I flipped her around so her face was pressed sideways against the door, and lined my dick up with her asshole. I slowly pushed in, watching as inch by inch, my meat disappeared into her ass. I reached in between her thighs and swiped some of her creamy nectar with a finger and used it as lube. She sighed as I finally got all the way in.

I leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "You look so sexy right now."

With that, I began to thrust in and out of her with abandon. Since the side of her face was squished up against the door, she could only make out little sounds, but I knew she liked it when I got a little rough.

With a few more strokes, I quickly became undone. I pulled out of her as she turned around and gave me a kiss. We stayed still with our foreheads touching for a little before she took the strap on off of me.

"Wait, Rachel. Hand that to me please?"

She did as I asked and gave me the strap on. I detached the dildo from the straps and gave her the latter to put into the bag. With the dildo in hand, I told her to turn around and face the door again. When she had complied, I bent down behind her. I could see her juices were dripping down her thighs as I quickly shoved the dildo back into her pussy. She gasped out in surprise.

"I want you to leave it in you for the rest of the day. If you obey, I'll fuck you so hard after school."

"Okay. But you better live up to your word," she said, her smoldering eyes burning holes into mine.

I smirked as I said, "Don't I always?" 


End file.
